Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to firmware architectures and operations of storage devices, and more particularly, to fast reuse memory block detection methods and memory block management methods using the same.
Non-volatile memory devices, for example, flash memory devices may be selected as a storage device due to fast processing speed and/or low power consumption. Memory blocks of the storage device may be characterized in that the reliability thereof may vary according to an erase and/or program cycle. In particular, the reliability of a memory block, at which an erase and/or program operation is repeatedly performed at a short period, may be lowered.